Nowy Początek
by Ciocia Flo
Summary: Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy. Co się stanie jeśli Hermiona straci pamięć i zamieszka z Malfoy'em? Dramione w wieku 22 lat - związek po raz drugi.
1. Chapter 1

Nowy Początek I

Manhattan, Nowy York - miasto, które nigdy nie śpi. "Szminka" - najpopularniejszy klub dla czarodziejów. Setki ludzi chcących się zabawić. Alkohol robi swoje. To będzie dobra noc. Seksowny, chrapliwy głos wypełnił wszystkie pomieszczenia. Kusi. Pulsujący rytm wprawia tłum w trans. Tak, to będzie dobra noc. Dwóch młodych mężczyzn siedzących przy barze leniwie sączyło drinki. Blondyn i brunet. Tacy różni a jednak tacy podobni.

- Nadal o niej myślisz.

- O kim ?

- O Hermionie, idioto !

- Ta szlama nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Nigdy nie znaczyła. Była taka jak wszystkie - chciała tylko pieniędzy.

- Człowieku, masz 22 lata, przestań się okłamywać! - Blaise spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Gdybyś tak myślał chociaż przez chwilę nie trwałoby to dłużej niż 2 tygodnie.

- Nie brałem z nią ślubu. Znudziliśmy się sobą, więc się rozstaliście. Proste. - Draco prychnął. - Możemy skończyć temat moich związków? Roztrząsasz to już 5 lat.

- Uważam, że źle robisz ignorując ją. Dobra, dobra, już milczę. - Mordercze spojrzenie blondyna przeszyło go na wylot. Przez chwilę milczeli. - Kto dziś śpiewa? - Smok wzruszył ramionami. - Nie słyszałem jej wcześniej. Musi być nowa. Ma dobry głos. Brzmi tak, hmmm - egzotycznie. Przy okazji ładna ... chyba. Szkoda, że nie widzę jej stąd dokładnie. Hmmm, jakie ona ma nogi. - Zabini wpatrywał się w nią jak zauroczony. - W twoim typie - brunetka. Niestety jej twarz jest w cieniu. Uch, schodzi ze sceny. Szkoda.

- Błagam o szklankę wody. Albo czegoś mocniejszego.

- Zdecydowanie zasługujesz na coś mocniejszego. Możesz być z siebie dumna. To było bardzo dobre. Mój przyrodni brat wpadł tu na chwilę i był zachwycony. Kazał mi cię błagać, żebyś została u nas na stałe. Oczywiście powiedziałam mu, że nie lubisz być związana z jednym miejscem. - Dodała wręczając Carrie wręczając Hermionie różowego drinka. - Zostaniesz potańczyć? Skończyłam już pracę i mam ogromną ochotę na drinka z przyjaciółką. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się. - I nawet nie wasz się przebierać, wyglądasz idealnie. Chodź, gdzieś tu czeka mój brat i chłopak. Chcą cię poznać. Aaa, i jeszcze kilka osób zostawiło dla ciebie swój numer. Jeden był całkiem niezły, w twoim typie.

- A ja mam jakiś typ?

- Skarbie, każdy jakiś ma. Seksowny, wysportowany, kreatywny. Niezbyt poważny. - Miona prychnęła.

- Ja po prostu wiem czego chcę. - Uśmiechnęła się. - A dzisiaj chce miło spędzić wieczór. Idźmy poszukać tego twojego boskiego chłopaka.

- To jest mój chłopak i jednocześnie przyjaciel mojego brata. - Cmoknęła go w policzek. - To moja przyjaciółka Hermiona ...

- Granger?

- Zabini?

- Zaraz, wy się znacie?

- Wspólna szkoła. Co ty tu robisz? Słyszałem, że mieszkasz w Kanadzie.

- Interesy. - Odparła krótko. Jej uśmiech stał się lodowaty. Rysy stężały. - Jesteś tu z przyjacielem, tak? Gdzie on jest?

- Poszedł po coś do picia. Zaraz wróci.

- Czy to Malfoy?

- Tak. - odparł z wahaniem Diabeł. - Ale, ...

- Przykro mi, ale muszę już iść. Przypomniałam sobie, że miałam oddzwonić w sprawie kontraktu. Miło cię było spotkać Blaise. Bawcie się dobrze. Carrie, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. - Po chwili już jej nie było.

- Nie rozumiem. - Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi. - Czemu gdy usłyszała o Draco, poszła?

- Och, ty nic nie wiesz ... Byli kiedyś parą. No wiesz: dziewczyna z mugolskiej rodziny, gryfonka i zimny arystokrata ze Slytherinu. Wiele osób było przeciwko temu związkowi. Szczególnie wasi rodzice. Dziwie się, że o tym nie słyszałaś. Musiałaś być wtedy w Beauxbatons. Jej przyjaciele zresztą też nie byli zachwyceni. Na pewno kojarzysz Pottera i Weasley'a - tego producenta mioteł. - zdziwienie Carrie było ogromne. -Wracając do nich: myślałem, ba! Byłem pewien, że po szkole dalej będą razem. Jednak tydzień przed końcem 7 klasy rozstali się. Nie mam pojcia czemu. Widać było, że cierpią oboje ale udawali, że wszystko jest ok. Nigdy nie widziałem Dracona w tak okropnym stanie. Prawie cały czas siedział w dormitorium pijąc Ognistą Whisky. Ona też nie latała szczęśliwa po szkole. Co za zbieg okoliczności: właśnie dzisiaj o niej rozmawialiśmy. - Blaise zamilkł na chwilę. - Myślę, że powinnaś iść. Wiesz co się dzieje gdy Smok jest wściekły. Z pewnością taki będzie jak się dowie. Umówmy się na jutro. Przyjadę po ciebie o ósmej wieczorem.

- Oczywiście. Powodzenia. - Pocałowała chłopaka i wyszła.

- No i gdzie Carrie? Wreszcie zrozumiała z jakim idiotą się umawia?- Draco uśmiechnął się.

- Usiądź.

- Co? Po co?

- Po prostu to zrób. - Blondyn przewrócił oczami ale posłusznie usiadł. - Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co sądzisz o tej dziewczynie co śpiewała?

- Dobry głos. Całkiem ładna ale musiałbym ją zobaczyć z bliska. Ach, no i jeszcze odmawia stałej pracy tutaj.

- To Hermiona. - Szok na twarzy Draco był nie do opisania.

- Wychodzimy.

- Spokojnie, jak o tobie usłyszała od razu poszła. Carrie chyba do niej pojechała.

- Co ona tu robi?

- Mówi, że sprowadzają ją tu interesy. Była w szoku gdy mnie zobaczyła.

_Hermiona i Draco spędzali czas na błoniach. Dziewczyna oparta na Malfoy'u czytała książkę a jej chłopak przyglądał się jej zamyślony. Świeciło słońce. To był ich ostatni tydzień w Hogwarcie. Nie było już Voldemorta, prawie wszyscy Śmierciożercy zostali wysłani do Azkabanu. Oczywiście ojcu Draco się upiekło a to za sprawą dużego datku, który wpłynął z jego konta na dofinansowanie nowego projektu Ministerstwa Magii związanego z ochroną mugoli._

_- Z nami koniec._

_- Co?_

_- Ten związek nie ma przyszłości. Jesteśmy z innych środowisk. Zbyt różnych, by dało się tę różnicę zniszczyć._

_- ... Myślałam, że jesteś inny. Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz - proszę bardzo, nie będę Cię przekonywać do zmiany decyzji. ... Żegnaj. - Szybkim krokiem ruszyła do swojego dormitorium. Po jej twarzy spłynęła jedna łza. Przyjaciele ostrzegali ją przed tym, ona im nie wierzyła. Teraz przyszło jej za to zapłacić. Chłopak, którego zostawiła na błoniach wydawał się być zadowolony, spokojny. Tak naprawd_ę_, przez jego głowę przelatywały setki myśli. Spodziewał się wszystkiego: płaczu, histerii, wybuchu złości, ale nie takiej chłodnej obojętności. Jak mógł myśleć, że przewidzi jej reakcję - Hermiona była wyjątkowa, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Był zadowolony z tego co przed chwilą zrobił, wiedział, że to jedyna słuszna decyzja , ale czy na pewno? Musiał iść się napić. Tak, musi iść znaleźć Blaise'a._

Hermiona właściwie nie wiedziała czemu akurat w tym momencie przypomniała sobie ich rozstanie. Jechała właśnie podpisać nowy kontrakt. Miała skomponować muzykę do najnowszego musicalu słynnego na całym świecie reżysera - Charliego Notta. Powinna być zachwycona, że jako jedyna dostała taką propozycję od twórcy sztuki, ale nie potrafiła. Już nie. Po przyjeździe do Nowego Yorku oczywiście już w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia musiała natknąć się na starych "znajomych". Musi się natychmiast uspokoić. Wysiadła z taksówki i pewnym krokiem ruszyła na spotkanie. Wchodząc do gabinetu Charliego uśmiechnęła się lekko. Na szczęście nie była ostatnia, czekali jeszcze na osobę, która miała ten musical sponsorować oraz na główną aktorkę.

- Możemy zaczynać, reszta za chwilę powinna się pojawić. Panno Granger, pojawiła się mała zmiana - ponieważ nasz sponsor chciałby mieć wgląd na Pani pracę, będzie Pani musiała spotykać się z nim 4-5 razy w tygodniu, ale myślę, że nie sprawi to Pani dużego kłopotu.

- Oczywiście. Mam tylko prośbę, czy mogłabym poznać tożsamość osoby z, którą mam współpracować?

- Ależ naturalnie ... Granger. - Dziewczyna odwróciła się. No tak, mogła się tego spodziewać: w świecie czarodziejów niewiele osób interesowało sponsorowanie sztuki. Malfoy Junior. Życie jej ostatnio nie rozpieszczało - miała spędzić ponad pół roku na współpracy z Malfoy'em. - _Panno Granger_, czekam na Panią jutro o godzinie 9 w Malfoy Manor. Myślę, że tam uzgodnimy wszystkie szczegóły. Nie toleruję spóźnień. Proszę o wybaczenie ale muszę Państwa już opuścić. Życzę miłego dnia, do widzenia.

- Skoro Pan Malfoy nas już opuścił, przejdźmy do formalności ...

- Pan oczekuje Pani w bibliotece. Czy mam Panią zaprowadzić?

- Dziękuję, trafię sama. - Hermiona nie była zdumiona, że Malfoy wysługiwał się skrzatami. - Mogę prosić o sok dyniowy?

- Krostek zaraz przyniesie. - Po chwili zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem. Dziewczyna wędrowała po domu podziwiając go. Tak, ta rodzina ma dobry gust. Wnętrze urządzone było ze smakiem, oczywiście jak przystało na byłych ślizgonów - w zielono-srebrnej kolorystyce. Weszła po długich schodach na piętro i skierowała się do biblioteki.

- Nareszcie jesteś, zgubiłaś się po drodze? - Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie przywykłaś do takich luksusów, co?

- Daruj sobie Malfoy. Załatwmy to szybko bo mam kilka pomysłów i chcę nad nimi popracować.

- Spokojnie, skarbie. Złość piękności szkodzi. - Uśmiechnął się - Jak już wiesz, chcę znać każdy utwór nad którym będziesz pracowała. Proponuję, żebyś robiła to tutaj. Jeśli pójdziesz korytarzem prosto trafisz do salonu, tam czeka już fortepian. Idź tam, ja zaraz do ciebie dojdę. - Dziewczyna wyszła z biblioteki. Trafiła do pięknego pomieszczenia w, którym stał tylko instrument. Usiadła przy nim i zagrała kilka dźwięków. Miał piękne brzmienie. Nie mogąc się opanować zaczęła grać melodię, która od kilku dni siedziała jej w głowie, pod nosem nuciła sobie cicho. Po chwili, słysząc brawa gwałtownie odwróciła się. - Ładnie śpiewasz. Ta melodia, którą grałaś jest stworzona do musicalu?

- Nie, to tak z nudów.

- Powinnaś to wykorzystać. Tu będziesz tworzyć. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować to mnie wołaj. Będę w gabinecie, tuż obok. - Draco wyszedł z pokoju. Została sama, nareszcie. Zastanawiało ją, czemu chłopak był teraz dla niej taki miły. Wiedziona impulsem wyjęła różdżkę i zaczęła zmieniać wygląd pomieszczenia. Ściany nabrały barwy głębokiego fioletu, w pokoju zrobiło się jaśniej. Rozpaliła w kominku ogień i napiła się soku, który przyniósł jej skrzat. Zaraz potem, jakby nie mogąc się opanować, usiadła przy fortepianie i grała utwór, który jak nagle postanowiła, będzie otwierał sztukę. Przez wiele godzin była jak w transie. Teraz istniała tylko _muzyka._

Obudziło ją łaskotanie w nos. Czuła jakiś nieznany jej wcześniej zapach, chociaż ... Z czymś jej się kojarzył, nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie tylko z czym. Otworzyła oczy, nie znała tego pomieszczenia. Przeciągnęła się jak kotka. Nagle zorientowała się, że jest w samej bieliźnie. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, opadła z powrotem na łóżko. Nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie co się stało.

- Leż spokojnie - Głos wydawał się dochodzić z daleka.

- Malfoy? Co ja tu robię? Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? Pamiętam, że grałam na fortepianie a potem jest pustka.

- Zemdlałaś. Znalazłem cię nieprzytomną na podłodze. Przeniosłem Cię do mojego łóżka. Spałaś ponad 12 godzin.

- Co? Boże, przecież Philip ... nieważne.

- Zdarzało ci się to wcześniej? - Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Czemu jestem w samej bieliźnie?

- Pomyślałem, że tak będzie ci wygodniej. Twoje ubrania leżą na fotelu. Ubierz się a ja pójdę poprosić o coś do jedzenia. - blondyn wyszedł zaintrygowany: o jakiego Philipa chodziło? Czyżby Granger miała chłopaka, męża lub coś w tym rodzaju? Obrączki u niej nie zauważył. Nie żeby się jakoś szczególnie przyglądał. Zaśmiał się w duchu, czemu on się nią interesował? Miała swoje życie a on swoje. Ruszył szybciej w stronę kuchni.

- Dziękuję za podwiezienie. Nie musiałeś.

- I miałem mieć cię potem na sumieniu? To była chwila. - Szczerze mówiąc był pod wrażeniem wyboru Granger. Apartament w samym środku Nowego Yorku był wspaniały ... I z pewnością drogi. Draco był ciekaw jakim cudem ją na to stać. Chociaż, skoro dostała kontrakt na skomponowanie muzyki do "Czaru chwili" musiała być dobra. Z pewnością dużo jej płacą, ale to w końcu nie jego sprawa. Patrzył jak dziewczyna wchodzi do środka witając się z ochroniarzem. Nagle zachwiała się i upadła. Wysiadł z samochodu i podbiegł do niej. Pomimo długiej próby ocucenia jej, nie odzyskała już przytomności. Postanowił zabrać ja do Munga.

Czuwali przy niej na zmianę: Carrie, Harry, Ron oraz jej wieloletnia przyjaciółka - Ginny. Pojawiał się też Draco, chociaż był witany złowrogimi spojrzeniami jej przyjaciół. Nie obudziła się nawet na chwilę. Zapadła w śpiączkę. W końcu po trzech miesiącach otworzyła oczy. Natychmiast Draco, który akurat u niej był, oraz Ginny zostali wyproszeni z sali. Hermionę otoczył sztab lekarzy. Ich diagnoza była prosta: przemęczenie doprowadziło do amnezji. Jej przyjaciele mieli jej nie mówić kim dla niej są, nie opowiadać o jej życiu - z tym musiała poradzić sobie całkiem sama. W końcu podjęli decyzje.

- Po co chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? - Draco usiadł przy barze.

- Ona pamięta tylko to co jest związane z muzyką. Wie, że ma przygotować muzykę do musicalu. Jednak od wybudzenia przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze.

- A co to ma ze mną wspólnego?

- To było ... to było twoje imię. - Zapadła cisza. Harry postanowił ją przełamać- Pomyśleliśmy, że mogłaby zamieszkać u ciebie i dalej tworzyć swoje utwory. Może w końcu sobie wszystko przypomni.

- Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Ona mnie nienawidzi.

- Nic nie pamięta. Proszę cię, zrób to dla nas, dla _niej_. Jesteś naszą ostatnią deską ratunku. Wiesz, że nie ma eliksiru, który przywróci jej pamięć ... Przywieziemy ją do ciebie za trzy dni. - Harry wstał i wyszedł na ulicę zostawiając zszokowanego blondyna w barze.

- Harry, nie wiem czy dobrze robimy. Boję się o nią.

- Ginny, kochanie, pamiętała tylko jego imię. Z pewnością to jej wyjdzie na dobre.

- Tylko, że zapomnieliśmy o jednym, to nie musiało chodzić o niego. Przecież, jej syn ma tak na drugie imię ...


	2. Chapter 2

Nowy Początek II

Hermiona Granger od trzech tygodni przebywała w domu Malfoy'a. Od trzech tygodni nie poznawała swoich przyjaciół, wrogów ... nikogo. Nie przypomniała sobie nic poza tym, że jest czarownicą, że uczyła się w Hogwarcie. Przypomniała sobie jednak większość zaklęć, eliksirów i rzeczy, których uczyła się przez tyle lat. Ale na tym koniec. Żyła tylko muzyką i pragnieniem znalezienia odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. Tak, Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć czemu jej współokator jej wyraźnie unika. Poza kilkoma krótkimi rozmowami o muzyce, nie zamienili ani słowa. Na dodatek miała wrażenie, że nie jest zadowolony z jej obecości w jego domu. Było jeszcze coś. Wydawało jej się, że o zapomniała o czymś. O czymś ważnym. O czymś, co kiedyś nadawało sens jej życiu. Jedynym plusem sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła było to, że prawie ukończyła tworzenie muzyki do musicalu. Właśnie po jednej z wielogodzinnych sesji spędzonych nad klawiaturą fortepianu siedziała w bibliotece. Jej miłość do książek była tak ogromna, że przetrwała nawet amnezję. Przymknęła leniwie oczy myśląc o piosence, którą dziś napisała. Zdecydowanie podobała jej się. Siedziała tak długo rozkoszując się ciepłem emanującym od kominka i jej ulubionym, czerwonym winem. Nagle poczuła jak otula ją koc. Od razu otworzyła oczy.

- Przepraszam. Obudziłem cię.

- Nic się nie stało. Nie spałam. - Malfoy ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Draco! Zostań proszę. - Zdziwiony chłopak wrócił się i sięgnął po kieliszek. - Możemy porozmawiać?

- Oczywiście. Czy coś się stało?

- Nie. Tylko ... Tylko czy ja ci, aż tak bardzo przeszkadzam? Unikasz mnie. Czy ja ci coś zrobiłam? Czy my się wcześniej znaliśmy?- Były ślizgon westchnął. Od dawna przeczuwał, że czeka go taka rozmowa.

- Przepraszam, to nie Twoja wina. Tak, znaliśmy się, ale więcej nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

- W takim razie, czemu mnie unikasz?

- To nienaumyślnie. Po prostu dręczą mnie wspomnienia.

- Przepraszam cię. Nie wiem za co, ale jestem pewna, że coś ci zrobiłam. - Widząc, że chłopak chce zaprzeczyć, wtrąciła. - Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. - Draco kiwnął głową. Widziała, że właśnie nastąpił przełom. Jej współlokator w końcu zachowuje się jak człowiek. Rozmawiali przez wiele godzin. Gdy wreszcie wyczerpana Hermiona zasnęła, w kominku dogasał ogień a za oknami widać było wschodzące słońce.

Od tamtego wieczoru dość często zdarzało im się prowadzić długie rozmowy na wiele tematów. W pewnym sensie zostali przyjaciółmi. Hermiona przywiązała się do niego. Dowiedziała się też trochę o pracy Malfoy'a. Chłopak po skończeniu Hogwartu otworzył własny klub 'Szminka', który dość szybko stał się ulubionym miejscem czarodziejów. Zainwestował też w przemysł muzyczny i sponsorował wiele przedstawień, musicali oraz gwiazd. Pewnego wieczoru Draco gwałtownie wpadł do domu nawołując Hermionę. Gdy w końcu ją znalazł, bez powitania zaczął szybko mówić.

- Przysłano dzić sowę z Munga. Wynaleźli eliksir. Jutro, jak tylko dojrzeje, będziesz zdrowa. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Dziewczynie wydawało się jednak, że chłopak posmutniał.

- Draco, co się stało?

- Nic, wydaje Ci się.

- Nie kłam!

- Ech, po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę, że jak odzyskasz pamięć, to nie będziesz chciała mieć ze mną nic wspólnego ...

- Draco, zapamiętaj sobie: zawsze będę chciała mieć z tobą coś wspólnego. Niezależnie od tego co się kiedyś wydarzyło, widzę, że żałujesz. Poza tym, pomagasz mi.

- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie, zobaczysz. A teraz chodź, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Oczy Hermiony rozbłysły.

- Naprawdę? Co takiego?

- Zamknij oczy. - Gdy dziewczyna wykonała prośbę, odszedł gdzieś na chwilę. Po chwili usłyszała pierwsze dźwięki jakiejś melodii. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na uśmiechniętego Dracona. - Zatańczysz?

- Chętnie. - Czarodzieje kołysali się leniwie. Nagle Hermiona zatrzymała się gwałtownie i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Zaczęła szybko oddychać i osunęła się na podłogę.

- Hermiona, co się stało?! Hermiona! GRANGER! - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.

- Tańczyliśmy kiedyś do tej piosenki, prawda? - Malfoy pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Przypomniałam to sobie. To było w twoim dormitorium. - Milczała przez chwilę. - Draco, ja muszę to wiedzieć. Czy my byliśmy parą? ...

Draco zamarł. Wiedział, że w końcu się tego dowie. W końcu była najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny i on wiele razy się o tym przekonał. Wiedział, ale jednak miał nadzieję. Bo niby co on miał jej teraz powiedzieć? Żadna odpowiedź nie była odpowiednia. Gdy potwierdzi jej przypuszczenia - Herm będzie szukać powodu ich rozstania. A gdy zaprzeczy - eh ... zapewne i tak odkryłaby prawdę, a kłamstwo tylko by ją zezłościło. Jedno niewinne pytanie a mogło zepsuć tę marną, a jednak tak jemu potrzebną namiastkę ich dawnej znajomości. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, aż do teraz. Momentu w którym wszystko może stracić. Zacznijmy od tego: jak on mógł się w ogóle zgodzić, żeby z nim zamieszkała? Pff. Potter i te jego _"wspaniałe"_ pomysły. Hermiona milczała w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. W końcu zdecydował. Przyzna jej rację. I tak nie udałoby mu się jej oszukać ... Już nie ...  
- Tak. Ale nie zamierzam o tym mówić nic więcej. - Dodał, widząc jak dziewczyna otwiera usta by zadać dręczące ją pytania. - Jestem zmęczony. Pójdę się położyć. Ty też już idź. Jutro twój wielki dzień. - Jak najszybciej mógł, dotarł do swojej sypialni. Dziewczyna również ruszyła do siebie. Zżerała ją ciekawość. Miała tyle pytań, domysłów ... Ale już jutro dowie się wszystkiego a wtedy ... strzeż się Malfoy!

Hermiona nerwowo stukała krwistoczerwonymi paznokciami po stole. Już za pół godziny miał po nią przyjechać Harry i zabrać ją do Munga ... Już za pół godziny miała poznać swoją przeszłość ... Mimo, że przez cały czas powtarzała sobie, że będzie spokojna, nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. Dodatkowo nie widziała od wczoraj Draco i zaczęła snuć domysły, że być może nie chce już mieć z nią nic wspólnego ... W końcu usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi i po chwili do pokoju wszedł Harry w towarzystwie Dracona.  
- Gotowa?  
- Tak, pójdę tylko po swoje rzeczy.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie poczekam na ciebie w samochodzie. Nie wiemy jak zniosłabyś teleportację. - Potter zniknął a dziewczyna ruszyła na górę. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, który zajmowała przez tych kilka tygodni spędzonych w Malfoy Manor. Poczuła w sercu delikatne ukłucie, więc czym prędzej wzięła torbę i zeszła na dół. W holu czekał na nią były ślizgon. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu prosto w przepełnione bólem oczy.  
- Draco, dziękuję za wszystko. - Wspięła się na palce i szybko przycisnęła swoje wargi do ust Malfoy'a. Po chwili oderwała się od niego i ruszyła do wyjścia zostawiając skołowanego arystokratę w holu.

Harry spoglądał na dziewczynę z oczekiwaniem. Hermiona oddychała głęboko. Nagle stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Miona wygięła się w łuk i upadła na ziemię czując niewyobrażalny ból. Chłopak natychmiast ruszył w jej stronę, ale został powstrzymany przez sztab uzdrowicieli czekających na wyniki działania eliksiru. Po chwili przez jej ciało przebiegł ostatni dreszcz a ona uspokoiła się. Jęknęła gdy przypomniała sobie ostatnie tygodnie a z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Potter przytulił ją. Chwile potem zostali rozdzieleni przez magomedyków. W końcu, po kilku godzinach Hermiona została wypuszczona do domu.  
- Gdzie jest Philip? - Szepnęła do Wybrańca.  
- U nas w domu. - Dziewczyna momentalnie zbladła.  
- Malfoy nic o nim nie wie, prawda? - Jej głos mroził krew w żyłach. Potter pokręcił przecząco głową. Milczeli przez chwilę. - Harry, jak mogliście mnie tam zostawić?  
- Hermiono, wybacz. Nie było innego rozwiązania ...  
- Nie chcę tego słuchać. - Warknęła. - Dobrze wiedziałeś, że tego nie chcę! Ufałam ci! Wybacz, ale nie mam dziś ochoty na twoje towarzystwo. Dobranoc. - Mówiąc to dziewczyna deportowała się, aby pojawić się na środku salonu państwa Potterów.  
- MAMA!

- Philip, skarbie, stęskniłam się za tobą. - Przytuliła do siebie chłopca. - Weź swoje rzeczy i wracamy do domu. - Oczy blondynka rozbłysły a po chwili już pędził po schodach. Była gryfonka odwróciła się i z powrotem przywdziała chłodną maskę. - Myślałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Przykro mi, że się zawiodłam. Nie przerywaj mi. - Dodała widząc reakcję Ginny. - Wracam do Kanady. Jeśli ktoś będzie próbował mnie znaleźć to wyślij mi sowę. Nie szukajcie nas, bo wam się to nie uda. - Przerwała widząc pędzącego do niej malca. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Pożegnaj się z ciocią bo wychodzimy. - Chłopczyk zrobił smutną minkę, ale grzecznie przytulił rudowłosą i chwilę później Grangerowie zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem.

- POTTER!

- Czego, Malfoy?

- Gdzie jest Hermiona?

- Przecież już ci mówiłem, że nie wiem.

- Nie wierzę ci. Jesteście przyjaciółmi. Nie ma jej w Nowym Yorku, więc pytam się ostatni raz: GDZIE ONA JEST?

- Wyjechała. - Odparł spokojnie czarnowłosy.

- Wyjechała? Tak nagle? Sama?

- Nie. Z Philipem. - Mruknął widząc pytające spojrzenie Dracona.

- Z Philipem. - Prychnął. - A kim jest ten Philip, jeśli można spytać?

- Przykro mi, ale to musi powiedzieć ci sama. Będzie na premierze musicalu, więc będziecie mogli wtedy spokojnie pogadać.

- Obyś się nie mylił Potter, obyś się nie mylił.

Czerwony dywan, setki głosów wołających swoich idoli i nieustające błyski fleszy. Hermiona z naturalnym uśmiechem pozowała do zdjęć. Wyglądała oszałamiająco w klasycznej, czarnej sukience połączonej z perłową biżuterią. Wreszcie mogła spokojnie odetchnąć. Miała już za sobą premierę i pierwsze wrażenie gości ją zachwyciły. Teraz jedynym problemem pozostawał Draco, ale z tym też sobie poradzi. Poczuła na sobie czyiś wzrok. Odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto w oczy Malfoya.

- Cóż za miłe spotkanie ... Hermiono. - Zaironizował.  
- Witaj. Wybacz, ale powinnam porozmawiać z Maddy, poszło jej dziś tak doskonale...  
- Jeszcze zdążysz. - Przerwał jej chwytając jednocześnie za ramię. Pociągnął ją na taras. Hermiona wciągnęła do płuc zimne powietrze.  
- Stało się coś?  
- Czemu zniknęłaś?  
- To nie twoja sprawa Malfoy.  
- Teraz Malfoy, tak? A gdzie się podział Draco? - Warknął.  
- Nigdy nie powinien się pojawić. - Odpowiedziała chłodno. - Jestem zmęczona, dobranoc. - Skupiła się na wyobrażeniu sobie swojego domu. Malfoy w ostatniej chwili złapał dziewczynę za rękę. Wylądowali w ogromnym salonie. Draco rozejrzał się pomieszczeniu. Dominował tam beż i fiolet. Pokój urządzony był skromnie, ale z klasą. Wchodząc tam, od razu czuło się bogactwo właściciela. Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł tupot nóg. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zobaczył blondwłosego chłopca wkakującego w ramiona Hermiony. Dziewczyna zamarła.  
- Teraz to już musimy porozmawiać ...


	3. Chapter 3

- Teraz to już musimy porozmawiać ... - Zdenerwowana Hermiona pochyliła się ku chłopcu i wyszeptała mu do ucha kilka słów. Blondwłosy aniołek wyraźnie usatysfakcjnowany odpowiedzią wybiegł z pokoju. Brunetka wyprostowała się i powolnym krokiem podeszła do barku. Nalała sobie wina i usiadła na kanapie. Gestem wskazała Draconowi fotel naprzeciwko. Zamknęła oczy i w milczeniu piła alkohol. Malfoy pierwszy postanowił przełamać ciszę, która najwyraźniej ciążyła tylko jemu.

- Masz ślicznego syna - zaczął ostrożnie. Dziewczyna skinęła głową w podziękwaniu, nadal nie otwierając oczu. - Musi być bardzo podobny do ojca ...

- Jest.

- Mogę spytać kim jest ten szczęściarz? - Spytał oczekując pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Hermiona momentalnie się spięła. Przeciętny obserwator nie zauważyłby tego, ale Malfoy znał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jej głos potrafił rozpoznać wśród tysiąca innych, widok jej twarzy potrafił przywołać w każdym momencie. Każdy skrawek jej skóry znał bardziej niż swoje ciało. Przez długi czas ona była jego światłem, jego nadzieją, jego powietrzem ... Zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero gdy zobaczył ją po tak długiej przerwie. Te kilka tygodni spędzonych w jej towarzystwie pokazało mu jak wiele stracił. Ten drobny gest, spięcie kilku mięśni zauważył od razu. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, zadowolony, że wciąż potrafił to dostrzec. Nie wiedząc czemu poczuł dziwną satysfakcję. Malfoy nie chciał już dłużej czekać - musiał poznać odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie.

- Czy ja jestem jego ojcem? - Hermiona wstała i podeszła do ogromnego okna. Wyglądała oszałamiająco w delikatnym świetle księżyca.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Że zaprzeczę, a ty będziesz mógł dalej wieść swoje beztroskie życie? Nie rozczaruję cię. Tak, Philip jest twoim synem, ale łączy was tylko krew. Jesteś tylko przypadkowym dawcą. Nie znaczysz dla niego nic, dla mnie również i tak już pozostanie. A teraz możesz opuścić to pomieszczenie i już nigdy nie wtrącać się do naszego życia. Nie chcę od ciebie niczego. - Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech. Powoli wypuścił powietrze, podszedł do barku i wyjął whisky.

- Pozwolisz ...? - Skinęła momentalnie głową.

- Mógłbym go poznać? - Spytał cicho. Zszokowana Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Przegryzła wargę i pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Wolałabym nie. Jest inteligentny, zbyt inteligentny. Zauważyłby podobieństwo a ja nie chcę mu dawać fałszywych nadziei. Niedługo znikniesz z powrotem ... - zacisnęła pięści. - Nie, to zły pomysł.

- Proszę ... - Panna Granger po raz pierwszy w życiu słyszała by blondyn błagał. Jego głos brzmiał rozpaczliwie. Spojrzał na nią oczami pełnymi nadziei i oczekiwania. - Właśnie dowiedziałem się, że mam syna. Chcę z nim chociaż porozmawiać. Daj nam chwilę ... Ja go muszę poznać ... Proszę! - Hermiona sięgnęła po kieliszek i wypiła jego zawartość za jednym razem. Gdy się odezwała w jej głosie słychać było wątpliwości.

- Macie pół godziny. Pół godziny i ani chwili dłużej. Pół godziny, po których na zawsze znikniesz z naszego życia. - Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili wróciła prowadząc za rękę małego chłopca. Jego syn ... Musiał przyznać, że dumnie to brzmiało. Philip Malfoy. Och, ile by dał, żeby maluch przyjął jego nazwisko ... Miał pół godziny. Zbyt mało, stanowczo zbyt mało ... Hermiona spojrzała na syna jeszcze raz i wyszła z pokoju, jakby w obawie, że może zmienić zdanie. Draco spojrzał na zaciekawionego chłopca. Był jego kopią z dzieciństwa. Różniły ich tylko oczy. Philip miał je ciepłe o barwie mlecznej czekolady, a Draco chłodne, stalowo-niebieskie.

- Cześć, jestem Draco.

- Cześć. - Malec z powrotem zajął się podziwianiem wzorków na ścianach. Przez głowę zdumionego arystokraty przeleciała jedna myśl. - Będzie ciężko ...

- Masz pięć lat, prawda? - Blondynek prychnął.

- Po co pan ze mną tak właściwie rozmawia? I czego pan tak naprawdę chce ode mnie i od mojej mamy? Niech pan ją zostawi w spokoju! - Draco ledwo ukrył swój zachwyt - zachowanie syna tak bardzo przypominało mu jego samego. Chłopiec był czystym ślizgonem. To było wspaniałe uczucie, dowiadywać się, że jego dziedzic ma tyle jego cech.

- Nie chcę od niej niczego ... Prawie niczego ... - Dokończył w myślach. - Jestem tylko jej znajomym ze szkoły. - Nie wiedząc czemu, malec ożywił się słysząc te słowa.

- Chodził pan z mamą do Hogwartu? Czyli musiał pan znać mojego ojca!

- A ty go nie znasz?

- Nie - odparł ponuro. - Ale jak tylko go spotkam tego co zrobił mamie! - Dodał buntowniczo.

- A co zrobił? - Philip skrzywił się wyraźnie zmieszany.

- Eee ... tak właściwie to nie wiem. Ale mama jak tylko o nim ktoś wspomni, to się strasznie denerwuje. Ostatnio rzuciła w wujka Harrego kieliszkiem. - Draco parsknął. - A kiedyś słyszałem jak w nocy płakała - wyraźnie posmutniał. - Myślała, że tego nie słyszę ... O! I jeszcze kiedyś słyszałem jak ciocia Ginny mówiła mamie, że ... - Nagle sobie coś przypomniał i od razu zamilkł.

- Co mówiła ciocia Ginny?

- Mama mnie zabije jak o tym komuś powiem. - Mruknął przestraszonym tonem. Malfoy ledwo powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Hermiona musiała się sporo zmienić odkąd byli razem.

- Nie martw się, niczego się nie dowie. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dodając blondynkowi pewności siebie. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego niepewnie i mruknął coś pod nosem. - Mógłbyś powtórzyć to trochę głośniej?

- Mówiła, że mój ojciec to zadufany w sobie arystokrata bez serca, który nie zasługiwał nawet by mama na niego spojrzała. Dalej nie powtórzę bo nawet nie znam takich słów, ale to chyba było obraźliwe. Więc jak tylko spotkam mojego ojca to pożałuje, że skrzywdził mamę! - Draco zamyślił się. Weasley a raczej Potter miała rację - nie zasługiwał na kogoś takiego jak Hermiona. Nie dał po sobie poznać jak bardzo go te słowa zabolały. Był kiedyś szpiegiem - wiedział jak udawać tak, by nikt tego nie zauważył.

- Twój ojciec nie miał wyboru. Musiał odejść. - Chłopiec prychnął po raz kolejny i obdarzył go spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłby się żaden Malfoy. Draco nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że chopiec jest jego synem.

- To go nie usprawiedliwia! - Zmieszany arystokrata postanowił zmienić temat. Zaczął wypytywać syna o to co lubi, czego nienawidzi, oraz o jego wcześniejsze życie, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że chłopczyk miał jeszcze więcej jego cech. Gdy po umówionym czasie Hermiona stawiła się w salonie, aż przystanęła ze zdziwienia, widząc sztywnego arystokratę bawiącego się z jej - ich synem.

- Philip, już późno - czas spać. Sara już na ciebie czeka na górze. Ja też przyjdę za kilka minut. - Chłopiec posmutniał iniechętnie pożegnał się z gościem. Idąc po schodach na chwilę przystanął i zadał męczące go długo pytanie.

- Eee, proszę pana? - Draco odwrócił się w jego kierunku. - Chciałby pan zagrać ze mną kiedyś w Quidittcha? Mama nie pozwala mi samemu, a wujek Harry i ciocia Ginny nie mają ostatnio czasu - spojrzał na niego błagająco. Malfoy spojrzał w oczy blondynka, tak podobne do tych, które ubóstwiał. Już wiedział, że mały dostanie to czego chce. Nie obchodziło go, że Hermiona może mieć mu to za złe - nie mógł odmówić sobie jeszcze kilku chwil z synem. Pokiwał twierdząco głową. Uradowany Philip podbiegł do niego i mocno go wyściskał, a potem w podskokach ruszył na górę zostawiając za sobą oniemiałego Malfoy'a. Blondyn odwrócił się i spojrzał na twarz swej dawnej ukochanej. Gdy patrzyła na swoje dziecko biła od niej miłość. Mężczyzna skrzywił się - uświadomił sobie, że kiedyś miał to spojrzenie tylko dla siebie i na własne życzenie się tego pozbawił. Chwilę potem kobieta ocknęła się i z powrotem przywdziała chłodną maskę.

- Nie musiałeś tego robić - powiedziała niemal z wyrzutem.

- Ale chciałem. Jeśli chcesz ograniczyć mój kontakt z _moim _synem, to muszę się chwytać wszystkiego. - Kobieta tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i stanęła tyłem do niego, ogrzewając się ciepłem płynącym z kominka, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Poruszyła kilkakrotnie barkami. Za którymś razem cichutko, niemal niezauważalnie jęknęła. Draco podszedł do niej i bez słowa zaczął rozmasowywać obolałe miejsca. Hermiona zadrżała.

- Draco ... Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam. Miałeś prawo wiedzieć.

- To już nieistotne. Ja też powinienem cię przeprosić. - Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała. Stali tak przez kilka minut. Chłopak poczuł jak mięśnie brunetki powoli się rozluźniają. Na dworze zrobiło się ciemno, i jedynym źródłem światła był ogień palący się w kominku. Draco obrócił dziewczynę w swoją stronę. Powoli nachylił się ku jej twarzy. Spojrzał w piękne, brązowe oczy, które przez wiele tygodni po rozstaniu go prześladowały. Uwielbiał ich czekoladową barwę, i te charakterystyczne ogniki, które dodawały byłej gryfonce uroku. Poczuł na sobie słodki oddech Hermiony. Zawahał się jakby czekając na pozwolenie, lecz po chwili poczuł na sobie usta dziewczyny ...

*3 tygodnie później*

- Dzień dobry! - Uśmiechnięta Hermiona wyszła z łazienki ubrana tylko w koszulę Malfoy'a. Chłopak uśmiechnął się leniwie i usiadł na łóżku. Gryfonka przystanęła tuż obok niego.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz - mruknął przyciągając ją do siebie. Dziewczyna mocno wtuliła się w niego. Po kilku minutach wstała i sięgnęła po kubek z kawą stojący na stole.

- Sara, opiekunka Philipa kazała przynieść nam śniadanie. Nie chciała żeby nas obudził, więc zabrała go na spacer. Wrócą dopiero na obiad. - Zadowolony Draco wziął z tacy tosta z dżemem. Przez te kilka tygodni zdążył się z chłopcem zaprzyjaźnić a wczoraj postanowili powiedzieć mu kto jest jego ojcem. Draco musiał przyznać, że bał się jego reakcji. Jego życie ostatnio bardzo dobrze się układało. Mimo, że oficjalnie on i Hermiona nie wrócili do siebie, to spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Zdarzyło się nawet, że kilkakrotnie zostawał u niej na noc.

- Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?

- Teraz idę do biblioteki, a potem chciałabym trochę poćwiczyć - w sobotę gram koncert - ubierając się spojrzała na niego. - Nie martw się, będzie zachwycony jak się dowie.

- Cześć mamo! Cześć Draco! - Blondwłosy chłopiec wpadł do salonu i podbiegł do Hermiony, żeby się przywitać.

- Cześć skarbie, jadłeś już obiad? - Gdy chłopczyk pokiwał głową, Draco złapał Hermionę za rękę. Ścisnęła ją mocno. - Chcielibyśmy ci coś powiedzieć. - Zdziwiony chłopiec usiadł na kanapie i spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie.

- Będę miał rodzeństwo? - Granger wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- A chciałbyś? - Philip energicznie pokiwał głową. - Niestety muszę cię roczarować. - Zatrzymała się i pozwoliła Malfoy'owi zabrać głos. Mężczyzna postanowił tego nie przedłużać.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zły, że ci tego nie powiedzieliśmy, ale bałem się, że mnie znienawidzisz od razu. - Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział - jestem twoim ojcem ... - Zszokowany chłopiec otworzył ze zdumienia buzię i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Oboje rodziców prześladowała jedna i ta sama myśl: czemu ze wszystkich dzieci świata, oni musieli trafić na, aż tak inteligentnego? W końcu malec się zatrzymał i spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Mamo, możemy porozmawiać za drzwiami? - Draco przełknął ślinę - Kobieta zgodziła się i wyszła z synem z pokoju. Ślizgon zaczął przeklinać w myślach dzień, w którym zapragnął powiedzieć chłopcu prawdę. Po kilku minutach, które zdawały się być dla niego wiecznością, Hermiona i jego syn wrócili do pokoju. Philip od razu rzucił się na mężczyznę.

- Powinienem się na ciebie obrazić, że mi nie powiedziałeś ... tato. - Zdumiony Malfoy uściskał syna jeszcze mocniej. Chwilę później podeszła do nich uśmiechnięta Hermiona. W końcu mieli być rodziną ...

* 6 lat później*

- Będziemy tęsknić. - Hermiona przytuliła do siebie Philipa. - Napisz do nas po ceremonii. Chociaż pewnie trafisz do Slytherinu, to jednak mam jeszcze nadzieję. - Najstarszy z Malfo'ów skrzywił się teatralnie. Draco podszedł do syna i go wyściskał.

- Nie mam wątpliwości, że będziesz w Slytherinie. Nie przynieś mi wstydu i nie zadawaj się z gryfonami - to nigdy nie wychodzi na dobre. - Hermiona spoiorunowała męża wzrokiem. Philip podszedł do swoich ukochanych młodszych sióstr: sześcioletniej Amelii, oraz Clarissy, która miała dopiero trzy latka. Obie wyglądały jak blondwłose aniołki z oczami swojej mamy, ale starsza wrodziła się charakterem w gryfonkę, a młodsza była idealną kopią ojca. Przytulił je do siebie i pobiegł razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Rose Zabini do pociągu. Blaise i Carrie stojący obok Malfoy'ów złapali za się za ręcę.

- Jestem ciekawa jak szybko będą wzywać nas do Hogwartu. - Pani Zabini uśmiechnęła się mówiąc te słowa. Jej mąż i brat wybuchnęli śmiechem. Rozbawiona Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Nie odważą się. Mieliby narazić się pani minister? - Draco przytulił żoną. - Jesteśmy zbyt ważni. - Teraz to Hermiona się zaśmiała. - Ja, nie ukrywajmy, właściwie rządzę mediami - jego siostra jęknęła słysząc te dziecinne przechwalanki. - Moja mała, zdolna siostrzyczka jest dyrektorem Munga a nasz Diabełek jest najsłynniejszym ścigającym świata. Swoją drogą, to jakim cudem McGonagall jeszcze jest dyrektorem?

- Nie wiem, ale zakładam, że na naszych dzieciach zakończy karierę. - Rozbawiona grupa ruszyła do wyjścia. Draco z uśmiechem obserwował idące obok niego córki i żonę. Od sześciu lat jego życie było idealne. I niech tak już zostanie ...


End file.
